


High and Mighty

by seungshibari



Series: Request Collection [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bitchy Dom Lee Felix, Body Walking, Body Worship, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cuckolding, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Foot Massage, Foot licking, Keyholding, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Pathetic Bang Chan, Pegging, Size Preferences, Size Queen Lee Felix, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, implied cum eating, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: “Good, you can follow directions,” Felix encouraged, “now fuck me.” Chan awkwardly grabbed the dildo’s shaft and climbed into bed as Felix grabbed his own ankles and pulled his legs apart. He looked catty and cruel and delectable, glaring at Chan with amusement. Inching forward, Chan cautiously nudged the tip of the fake cock against Felix’s dripping hole, his real dick caged beneath him and ignored entirely.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix - Relationship
Series: Request Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	High and Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
> 
> thank you to my close friend for this request! 
> 
> this fic is almost entirely based off of my personal experience acting as someone's keyholder in a long-term, chastity-based D/s dynamic. i loved revisiting some of my favorite memories while writing this and overall, i had a TERRIFIC time projecting onto felix. 
> 
> please visit [here](https://twitter.com/seungshibari/status/1268354869188050945) if you would like to request something! 
> 
> additionally, i want to take a moment to encourage you to read through [this page](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) to educate yourself on current situations regarding racial justice. it is on ALL OF US to fight, and there is room in the revolution for everyone. thank you!

“Can you massage my legs?” Felix asked absentmindedly, focused intently on someone else’s Snapchat story. He was decidedly not interested in the man who was pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his calves and avoiding the dainty chain at his ankle. 

Chan always got so into this. Felix suspected it was the closest Chan would ever actually get to kissing him. It wasn’t Felix’s fault that Chan was unsatisfactory. 

“Could I take your pants off, sir?” Chan sat back and waited for direction. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to rub Felix’s legs properly while they were clothed. His question was phrased so innocently, so sweetly, but Felix’s response was saturated with disgust. 

“No,” Felix was incredulous, “figure it out.” 

“Do you like the anklet?” Felix placed the heel of one foot on Chan’s forehead and the other one flat against his mouth. The chain dangled hypnotically in front of Chan’s permanently-astonished face. He almost went cross-eyed trying to focus on the tiny key that hung from it. 

“I like the anklet a lot more than the necklace, it fits nice and loose. Maybe if we’re lucky, the key will fall off into the ocean when Hyunjin takes me on vacation next month!” Chan sighed dreamily at the thought of his cock being caged forever. Felix used the moment of idiotic devotion to wiggle his foot between Chan’s lips, his toes brushing against the roof of his mouth. 

Chan’s hands instantly flew up to support Felix’s heel. He tried to reach his tongue out to lick, but Felix simply shoved his foot deeper, causing Chan to gag, hard. “Okay, say thanks now,” Felix instructed, covering his mouth to hide a laugh.

Chan made some sort of throaty gurgling noise that was completely unsatisfying to Felix. “Seriously? You can’t even form a sentence? Do better.” Felix smacked him with the foot he wasn’t using to fuck Chan’s face, trying to force him down further. Chan widened his mouth even more, to the point where his jaw began to ache, but it was no use. 

"This is boring." 

Felix extracted his foot from Chan's gaping mouth and recoiled when he noticed how wet it'd gotten. "Gross," he said, his tone laden with disgust. He slid out of the chair and knelt next to Chan, who sat back obediently and placed his arms behind him, arching his back so he could better present his caged cock to Felix. 

The thing appeared even tinier when it was nestled in between Chan's muscular thighs. He winced as Felix ran his small thumb over the metal and onto the wet, pink head of Chan's cock. "So fucking little," he scoffed, using his tiny fingers to flick at Chan's damp slit. 

"Thanks for introducing me to Hyunjin, by the way. He’s so... good." Felix balanced his chin in his hand and grinned shyly, like he was just telling Chan all about a high school crush instead of delivering a disguised insult. 

Chan simply nodded in support of Felix. He couldn’t be goaded into speaking out of turn. He knew he couldn’t please Felix - their relationship was constructed around this simple fact - but he felt lucky to be in his presence nonetheless. 

Rising to his feet again, Felix wordlessly ambled towards Chan’s bed and flopped down, tossing his phone onto the nightstand. “Can you come fuck me?” Confusion fogged Chan’s face. How was he expected to fill Felix up, to satisfy him? It sounded impossible. 

Felix sneered when he saw Chan trying to parse through the request. “Oh, my God. Are you really that dumb? There’s a strap-on under the bed. Nine inches. Put it on before I change my mind.” Chan crawled towards Felix and reached underneath the bed, fishing the toy out. Felix must have planted it there for him. Thoughtful. 

He stepped into the harness and pulled it up around his legs and waist until the toy overshadowed his cage. Nine inches looked monstrous next to Chan’s little cock, which hung freely below due to the crotchless design. He stared at the big, thick toy with wide eyes. The hot shame that came from comparison began to warm up his body, and by the time he managed to look up, Felix’s pants were gone and he was sweetly fingering his hole, smearing lube everywhere.

“Good, you can follow directions,” Felix encouraged, “now fuck me.” Chan awkwardly grabbed the dildo’s shaft and climbed into bed as Felix grabbed his own ankles and pulled his legs apart. He looked catty and cruel and delectable, glaring at Chan with amusement. Inching forward, Chan cautiously nudged the tip of the fake cock against Felix’s dripping hole, his real dick caged beneath him and ignored entirely.

A huff of annoyance compelled Chan to go faster. 

“You know what Hyunjin does when he fucks me, Channie? He puts his big hand around my throat and squeezes because he says my ass gets tighter when he does it.” 

Chan moaned and continued to obediently fill Felix up with the thick dildo. When he had taken it all, Felix’s voice had pitched up: “You’ll _never_ feel that. You wouldn’t last long enough to even get _inside_ of me, f-fucking pussy.” 

The vitriolic comments went completely over Chan’s head as he pumped his hips into Felix, thrusting with vigor and intent. He was _helping_. He was being _useful_. 

When Felix came, he kept his eyes shut tight and furiously rubbed at his own nipples, twisting and moaning. When Felix came, it was like Chan hadn’t been part of it at all, like he was just some sort of intangible, inanimate aid that helped Felix get off. 

They were both satisfied. 

Felix was always breathless and happy in the sunny moments that followed an orgasm. It softened his features, his words. He reclined, an enchanting grin spreading across his face, and absentmindedly placed his palm on Chan’s sweaty hip. Chan relished every hint of intimacy Felix granted him. He basked in the touch briefly before it was taken away from him. Retracting his hand, Felix swiftly grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was ringing incessantly. Chan resigned to his position as Felix’s afterthought once again. 

Before picking up, Felix zeroed in on Chan, narrowing his eyes. “Okay. Listen to me. You have the length of my conversation with Hyunjin to get off, okay?” He caught Chan eyeing the little silver key and snorted. “ _No_ , loser, you have to stay locked. We’re using the wand.” Felix snatched the little vibrator from the bedside table’s drawer. “Sit on the floor. I’m going to put Hyunjin on speaker mode, so don’t fucking embarrass me,” Felix advised, pressing the toy to Chan’s cage after he knelt by the bed. 

Felix’s finger hovered over ‘accept’. He switched the vibrator on. 

“Hey, Lix, are you doing anything right now?” Eyes shut tight, Chan willed himself to stay completely silent despite the delicious pressure against his cockhead. He twitched and listened to Hyunjin's words. 

Felix smiled meanly. “Oh, not really.” He upped the vibration. “Nothing important.” 

“Do you want to come over?” Hyunjin’s disembodied voice over the phone was so nonchalant, so non-committal, and yet he was able to stir so much boyish happiness in Felix. Changing the setting to an even more intense one, Felix pressed the vibrator harder against Chan’s cage. 

“Yeah, of course! I’ll be there in 5.” Felix sounded so excited to see Hyunjin. 

The conversation couldn’t have been more than a minute, but it was all the time Chan was afforded. Felix ended the call and switched the vibrator off. He smiled amiably as he stood up and landed a kick to Chan’s right pec, sending him sprawling back onto the hardwood floor. Chan had failed. 

“Ungrateful bitch. I’m going out,” Felix announced to him. “Stay down.” 

As he strolled towards the door, Felix stepped not over Chan’s body, but directly onto it, like he was an obstacle. A pained grunt quickly mutated into a dark moan when Felix placed his full weight on Chan’s chest. Felix didn’t even bother looking down after he stepped off and issued his final order: “Don’t move until I come home.” 

Felix knelt and rifled through the pockets of the jeans that Chan had discarded as soon as he walked in, passing over the billfold and instead choosing the keys to his car. “I’m taking your BMW.” 

Chan counted Felix’s footsteps as he left. Four. He was still in the room, then. Maybe Felix had changed his mind. Maybe Felix wanted to stay. He could still turn around and unclasp that silver anklet. 

He sighed softly when he heard Felix padding back towards his motionless body and gazed up with unadulterated, worshipful joy as Felix’s face materialized above him. 

“Hey, Chan? I do have a reward for you, actually.” 

Chan’s smile grew impossibly wide. He was finally going to be unlocked, and get a release after waiting so long and - 

“You’re on cleanup duty tonight. I know you’ll love how Hyunjin tastes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
